Wake Me Up
by WalkingDeadHeart
Summary: What if it all was a dream? Takes place during 409 what if Rick wakes up and finds out none of it was real?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello y'all! So after i watched 409 i had this wonderful idea. What if the zombie apocalypse was just a dream? Instead of waking up beaten bloody rick wakes up in a hospital? This take place during 409 but goes in a ENTIRELY different direction before the end of the episode. I would like to know if this is something you would like to read more of even if it's only for one person. i'm not starting a new story at this point. I'm just testing the waters with this one. (i'm lagging soooo bad on my svu story)  
**

* * *

Rick took a deep breath. For a moment he stopped breathing. He could feel the darkness surrounding him. He almost gave in, his body ached and begged for release, but then he remembered Carl. If he died he would come back as a walker, Carl would have to put him down, then his son would be all alone in the world. He would have no family, the group was gone. Carl at almost 13 years old would be by himself.

"Carl." Rick gasped out. He took some more deep breaths, that's when he smelled it. It was clean but in a way it burned his nose. The air had that hospital smell. Full of disinfectant, soap and he heard things. A woman's voice he didn't recognize calling out, he heard beeping and something like a whooshing noise. Rick opened his eyes but quickly shut them again. The bright light of the room hurt his eyes. He had to blink a few times before his eyes would adjust to it. He was in a white room, and there was flowers on the table next to him in a vase. It reminded him of the grandma vase Shane had given to him. Looking at it closer Rick realized it was the exact same vase. He took a better look around the room before he realized it was a hospital. Panicked filled his chest, the beeping noise got louder and more frequent. He attempted to start ripping off the all the tubes connected to him but before he could finish the job there were walkers all over him.

"Mr. Grimes you need to calm down." One of the them shouted. Wait, walkers can't talk. Rick looked around at the faces looking down at him. They were perfectly alive. Their skins bright and colorful. Their jaws not gaping at him trying to bite him. Moving, but words, not moans came out of them.

"_What the hell is going on?_" He thought before the darkness took him.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

When he woke up again. He saw a tall brunette woman talking to, he assumed a doctor.

"Lori?" Rick called out. "I_t can't be her. She died. I saw what the walker did to her._" He thought. But when the woman turned around, he saw Lori's face.

He started crying. Lori was alive! She was alive and healthy. She wasn't wearing the dress he last saw her in but instead jeans, and a t-shirt, along with those damn cowboy boots she always wore.

"I'll give you two some time." The man said as he left the room. Lori walked towards him. She sat on the bed. She slowly put her hand on his face and gently wiped the tears away. Rick went to grab her hand but got caught on something. He looked down t his arm and saw a Velcro cuff held him to the rail.

"They did that to stop you from ripping out your tubes." Lori said as she placed her hand in his. "I can't believe your awake." A tear leaked from her eyes. Again Rick tried to touch his wife but was again caught but the cuff.

"Please. I need to be loose from these." He said as panicked filled his chest.

Lori looked worried for a moment before looking behind her. "You promise to leave your tubes alone?" She asked.

Rick nodded his head.

Once Lori undid both cuffs Rick lunged himself at her, pulling her into a hug. "I can't believe you're alive." he mumbled into her neck

Lori was startled by the sudden movement but hugged him back. Now the tears came out even harder. She never thought she would be wrapped in Rick's arms again. The doctors had told her that he was never going to come out of the coma. That maybe she should start talking about taking him off life support. "Of course I'm alive." She laughed through the tears. "Why wouldn't I be?

Confusion was bouncing all around Rick's head. He was in a hospital. The whooshing noise he had heard earlier was traffic that came from his open window in said hospital room. Lori was alive. As for walkers, he wasn't sure. The last time he awoke from a coma the dead were walking. He wakes up again and now what? They disappeared? They found a cure? But how was Lori alive?

"What's happened?" Rick asked as he pulled from the hug but didn't let her go.

"You got shot, " Lori wiped at her tears. "after a car chase. There was a third gun man. Shane- Rick are you OK?"

"No, no, no." Rick whispered as he shook his head. "That can't be true." He sobbed.

"Rick, honey. It's OK, It wasn't your fault. No one knew." Lori said, mistaking Rick's fear.

"Dad?" Rick looked towards the door and saw Carl. He was holding Judith. His hair was just as long, but not greasy and unruly. His face wasn't covered in dirt, or anger. Instead it looked happy but confused. Carl looked to Lori. She nodded his head. Carl finished coming into the room he handed Judith off to his mother before throwing himself into his father's arms.

Rick, not expecting that fell on his back but returned his son's embrace. Last time he saw Carl, he had been mad at him for the fall of the prison. "_N__o_" Rick thought. " _the last time I saw him, I was leaving for work two years ago._ "

Lori has stood up from the bed to give Carl and Rick more room. She rested her head on Judith's as she watched them.

Rick held onto his son and took a deep breath. Instead of sweat, dirt and walker gunk he smelled like he put on too much Axe. Rick laughed, he never thought he would be glad to have his son stink of bad cologne.

Carl finally let his father go and sat on the end of the bed.

Rick looked at Lori. "Can I hold her?" He asked holding his arms out to Judith.

Lori paused in her swaying, confusion on her face but passed her baby to Rick. Lori watched as Rick hugged the baby he never met. The way he was holding her was the same way he held Carl. As a father who missed his child. The doctor told her Rick would be confused now that he was awake but she felt like she was the confused one.

"I'll be right back." Lori placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, nodded then went back to talking to the children. Judith seemed a little apprehensive about Rick but otherwise fine. It had been quiet a while since Lori had seen Carl smile, he was always moody now-a-days. She squeezed his shoulder then left the room.

"Excuse me?" She asked at the nurses' station. "I need to talk to Dr. Subramanian. It's about my husband. He just woke up from a coma."

"I'll page for him." The nurse nodded.

Lori walked back to Rick's room but didn't go in. Even though he had just spent two years in a coma Rick looked a little haggard. He looked exhausted. He had adjust the cot so he could lay down up sit still sit up. Judith now tucked into his side, was playing with his fingers as Carl talked about everything under the sun. While she was glad to see Rick and Carl together she also felt sadness. Carl ignored her most of the time and if he did acknowledge her it was barely more than a grunt. He was the same way towards Shane. Shane said they shouldn't let Carl see Rick because of that behavior, encase he acted the same towards Rick, Shane had argued but Carl had begged her to let him go. It had been the most she had gotten out of him for months. When she finally agreed to let him she even got a small smile out of it.

"Ms. Grimes?" She heard someone say her name.

Lori turned towards the voice and saw Dr. Subramanian. "Lori, Dr. S. Can we talk somewhere private?"

The doctor nodded. " Would you like to go to the cafeteria with me? To talk about Rick's condition?"

Lori nodded her head.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"He said he couldn't believe I was alive. Why would he think I was dead? And he knew Judith! He wanted to hold her. He acted like he missed her. How is that possible?" Lori asked.

"I wish had an answer for you but coma patients are very hard to understand. We may never know what the brain does for them. We've had patients wake up after years, sometimes they said they knew what was going on the entire time, other times they think no time has passed at all. All I can suggest to you in this matter is to talk to your husband about it." Dr. S shrugged his shoulders. This was something Lori liked about him doctor. He never acted like he knew everything and she was dumb because she didn't understand all the medical terms. He had been Rick's doctor for about 8 months now and she was glad she had decided to switch doctors.

"Here's what I do know. Your husband is going to need time to adjust. I suggest we keep him here for at least a few days. It seems like everything is OK but we still should run some test and monitor his brain. We'll also do some psychical therapy during this time as well. While the nurses would do exercise to help his muscles from atrophying he hasn't actually used them for quite a while. I think we need to keep him as stress free as possible. Have you informed him of your current situation? Shane was Rick's friend, correct?" Dr. S. paused a moment to take a bite out his salad. Lori nodded. While she was glad Rick had finally woke up, the realization of what that meant was starting to sink in. She sighed and looked down at her coffee. She looked back up when Dr. S. placed his hand on her's.

"Lori, these next couple of months are going to be hard. Rick is going to need a lot of adjusting. I know that's a lot to ask. If you feel like you can't handle this now is the time to voice it. Is there someone else you'd like us to call?"

"No," Lori shook her head. "He is the father of my son, and I still love him. We are his family. Carl still needs him. I need him. We can do this." She said, she was nervous but she wasn't going to leave him.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Disclaimer i know nothing about coma patients or what it takes to take care of them. I just assumed some stuff. As a heads up I love Lori so this is going to be a lori/rick story. They are going to be the main focus. I will slowly be bringing in other characters of the walking dead but not everybody is going to be big in the story. This will also be a caryl story but that will be a sideline story not the main focus. Like i said on top i'm busy with another story so it might be a while before this one is updated. leave me a review telling me what you think of this story. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back. So i've decided i'm going to be one of those fanfic writers that have multiple stories. I'm sorry to my svu readers who have been so patient with me for the past year! It's just these ideas pop into my head &amp; they won't go away until i write them down. So ive decided in an attempt to keep my muse flowing i'll update the stories as they come to me. I do promise i wont start a new story on just a whim then never finish it. SOOO anyways here's the second chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Rick laid in bed staring up at the forgot how loud the noise pollution of a modern-day could be. Plus apart of him was afraid of what would happen when he woke up again. If he woke up. Would he be back in an apocalypse? Beaten to a pulp, struggling for breath? Maybe he died and this was the after life. It would explain Lori &amp; Judith but not Carl. Even worse would he wake up in this bed? Part of him wept for joy at the idea that it had all been a dream. Another was horrified. All the loss he suffered, the things he did to survive, the people he met were what just; a dream? He groaned at that thought, and turned to lay on his side. How could he go back to a normal life after the past year &amp; a half?

Rick never got any sleep that night. He was trapped in his thoughts as the sun bleed into his room. He had been fairly quiet so the nurse had left him alone for most of the night.

"Well, look whose awake?" Rick turned towards the voice.

"Michonne?" Rick barely recognized her. She looked truly happy and had a little boy on her hip.

"Was my musical voice able to reach through your coma dreams and pull you back into the real world? Carl owes me two candy bars." Michonne stepped into the room.

Rick smiled, before frowning. He never knew her before, so how did he know her now, after being a coma?

"Carl called me this morning. Told me everything. About the, what was the word again, walkers?" Michonne set the her son down with some toys before taking a closer step but not enforcing her presence.

Rick said nothing as he stared at the woman before him. This was not the stoic warrior he knew. This was a warm, friendly &amp; opening mother, maybe even someone's wife.

Michonne did nothing but watch Rick as he watched her. Rick smirked, yes, this was the strong, not-be-messed with Michonne he knew, it was just a different side of her.

"Sorry," He chuckled, "you just look so different without your samurai sword."

"samurai sword?" Michonne lifted her eyebrow in disbelief.

"Tell you what? I'll you how I know you after you tell me how you know me." Rick leaned back.

Michonne smiled, "Well I'm not the best about listening to directions. So in my attempt to find the pediatrics part of the hospital I end up in the coma section, without knowing it. I walk into what I thought was my room turned out to be yours. Met your son, then you." She shrugged, " I guess I liked talking to you two. Now you're turn."

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Lori laid in her bed thinking about the past two years. Her and Rick's marriage treading on the edge of disaster than he got shot. She hated herself for months as she thought about the last words she said to him. That's probably why she let things go they way they did with Shane. Shane. He wanted to come over tonight. Self-loathing filled her. She had to get out of bed. Lori wandered down to the kitchen. She made herself some tea as she thought about that night.

_Lori downed the glass of wine, then quickly poured herself another one. The past couple of weeks had been filled with neighbors, friends and family stopping by. They were all so sorry about what happened to Rick. They acted like he had already died. It irritated her! Rick could still come out of the coma. He wasn't dead! Still they brought their condolences and casseroles. Lori hoped to never eat another casserole after this whole ordeal. She wanted to cook. She needed to something to take her mind away but everybody was there. Reminding her, her husband was in the hospital. Lori hadn't even realized she finished her drink. She was thankful of the wine, someone had brought her. If only they all would. She had just finished pouring the last glass of that bottle when there was a knock at the door. Lori angrily set the bottle down before opening the door._

"_Listen, it's really late, me &amp; Carl are just fine. We don't need any- Shane?" She asked once she had the door opened. She thought it was someone else trying to give her another damn casserole._

"_Hey, well I was just stopping by after my shift to check up on you..." He trailed off not sure what do with the woman in front of him._

"_Oh Shane! I'm so sorry. Please come in." Lori now felt stupid for yelling at him. Shane understood the situation. When people would start talking about Rick like he was dead Shane would shut them up. Sometimes Lori felt like he was the only other person outside of her &amp; Carl that believed Rick would wake up. Something she was quite grateful for._

_Shane hesitated before entering. "Everything OK?"_

_Lori nodded her head, "Are you hungry? I have so many casseroles. Even if Rick was here I'd never be able to get though them all."_

_Shane followed her into the kitchen, "If you're sure it's not to much of a problem."_

"_Pssh, none at all." Lori set her drink down, perhaps a little to hard._

"_Are you sure you should be operating heavy machinery?" Shane questioned her._

_Lori laughed. Loudly. It wasn't even that funny but for some reason Lori couldn't stop._

"_Lori, shh. You're gonna wake up Carl." Shane tried to get the drunk woman to calm down._

_Lori placed her hand over her mouth as she slowed down into giggles. "Carl isn't here. He's at a friend's. We need to move with our lives. Rick will wake up any day and he'll feel bad if he finds out we stopped living our lives until he woke up."_

_Shane gave a humorless laugh, "Yeah, that sounds like him alright."_

_The two watched each other, lost in daze until the microwave beeper went off. Jolting them out of the trance, Lori prepared Shane a plate before joining him at the table with her glass._

"_I think you should slow down on that." Shane shook his fork at her glass._

_Lori glared, "Shane, I am adult woman if I wanna drink a full bottle of wine I will &amp; you can't stop me." She snapped at him._

"_Woah, sorry no offense." Shane turned his focus on eating. " So how have you been doing?"_

_Lori pondered the question. She tried to say she was OK like she had told everybody else but this was Shane. He understood her pain. He'd known Rick since high school. If it hadn't been for him Rick would have never asked her to dance the night they met. He called Rick his brother during his Best Man toast at their wedding. Rick told Shane before even telling his own parents when she got pregnant with carl. Even after much begging from Rick he attended a birthing class with her in his place. He was the first person to visit in the hospital for Carl's birth. Now he here was checking up on her something he didn't have to do, being one of the few people to believe Rick was going to wake up. It was then that everything she had tried to drink down came back up._

"_Oh Shane!" She started crying. " I don't know what to do."_

"_Rick is in a coma! The last thing I ever said to him was in a fight. What if he never wakes up? What if the last words I ever say to my husband was how he doesn't love his family?" She cried into her hands._

"_Hey, hey. It's gonna be OK." Shane wrapped his arms around her._

_Lori cried into his shoulder as everything she tried to handle the past couple of weeks crashed down on her._

"W_hat am I going to do?" She sobbed, leaning away from his shoulder._

"_Whatever you have to. You're a strong, beautiful woman. You'll make it through this. No matter what happens." Shane brushed her hair away from her face._

_Lori looked down at her wedding ring. "I don't wanna raise our son alone. Carl needs his father. I need him."_

"_Carl will have his father &amp; you will have your husband, I don't doubt that. But, " He paused almost as if he was unsure how his next words will hit her but instead of words coming from his lips, they landed themselves on Lori's._

_Somewhere in the back part of her mind her sober brain was screaming at her to stop, but Lori didn't listen to that part. Instead she listened to the drunk part that ached to be touched. She had felt so long alone and now for a sweet passing moment she didn't. She gave in to Shane._

_He led them to the couch. As he thrusted in her he whispered of how he always wanted her. _

Lori shook herself from the memory. That night was never supposed to happen but it did. When she found out she was pregnant, Shane told Lori she had to stop living in the dream that Rick would ever wake up. It seemed Shane had moved himself into her life before she even had enough time to process the pregnancy and her coma husband. Now Rick was awake. Did she want to continue her life with Shane? Or did she want her old one back with Rick? Would Rick even take her back? Lori finished off her tea and headed to the couch to sleep.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? let me know!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys how's going? Excited for the new season to start?! Any who here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Rick panted as he tried walking in between the railings. If he had the breath he would of laughed at the situation. In the other world his body had grown hard with manual labor &amp; the constant running. Not only was he soft and doughy now but he had also apparently lost the ability to walk.

"You're doing excellent Mr. Grimes." Amy, his psychical therapist, cheered him on. When she walked into his room on the first day Rick couldn't believe his eyes. So many people from the other world were popping up into his life &amp; he couldn't understand it. He hadn't got the chance to get to know Amy very well. He had only been in camp for a day when he decided to go back for the guns &amp; when he returned she had been bitten. He only knew what Andrea told him &amp; after Amy died she didn't talk about her much. Even though he knew it was a dream, the guilt he felt wouldn't let him look into her eyes for to long.

" I think this is good for today." Amy said as she headed over to get Rick's wheelchair.

"No!" Rick raised his voice, "No. I can go on for a bit longer" He pleaded. The hard work made him sore but it also tired him so much he as able to sleep without dreaming.

Amy stared at him for a moment before nodding her head &amp; smiling. "If you say so."

They had continued on for another hour before Amy was able to talk him into being done for the day. "You know, Mr. Grimes at this rate you might be able to go home days sooner than the doctors thought." She said as she pushed him back to his room.

"Wouldn't that be nice?" He smiled

Rick thought of his home once he was tucked into bed. He wasn't blind to the cracks in his family. He saw the way Carl never looked or spoke to his mother anymore then he had to. He noticed how Shane had only to come visit him once &amp; couldn't look him in the eye when he was here. After that day he would send Lori with an excuse that he was busy at the station. They lived in a small town. Not enough happened to keep Shane as busy as he claimed. Rick knew that what he dreamed about with Shane &amp; Lori had happened.

The anger didn't hit him quite as hard as last time. Actually the anger didn't hit him at all. He had lost Lori last time because of his anger he wasn't going to lose her again. He was still hurt by the knowledge but he wasn't going to let it destroy any chance he had to make-up with his wife and maybe even save his friendship with Shane.

He just wasn't sure how he was going to tell them he knew.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

Rick looked at the clock it was now 4:05 and Carl still wasn't there. Carl had come by everyday after school to come visit him coming around 15 til 4. Rick flicked through the TV channels again telling himself that the boy probably just got caught with friends or maybe an after school program. He had been talking about wanting to join some. But when 5:00 rolled around &amp; Lori hadn't shown up either Rick knew something was wrong. " _Calm down. Nothing is wrong. I'm sure that they're just busy or something._" He thought as he struggled to get out of bed. "_It's not like they got caught in a horde of walkers._"

He wobbled over to the chair in the corner of the room. Once settled in he dialed his home phone. It rang a few times before someone answered.

"Hello?" A man's voice asked.

"Shane? It's Rick. Can I talk to Carl?" Rick kept down the bubbling emotion that tried to rise when he heard Shane's voice answer.

"Hey man I think you should talk to Lori first." Before Rick could say anything he heard Lori's voice. "Rick, is everything OK?"

"Yeah I was just wondering where you and Carl are? You didn't come to visit." Rick knew he sounded pathetic but he didn't care. He knew that they had lives to live, that they couldn't spend every waking moment with him but after the hell he went through or at least though he went through he had to know that they were safe.

"I'm sorry. Carl got into a fight today at school &amp; we've been dealing with that. It'll probably be a while before he can come down and see you again. He's currently grounded."

"What was the fight about?"

Lori sighed. " I don't know. He refuses to tell me." Rick heard the sadness in her voice.

"Let me talk to him. Maybe I can get it out of him." There was silence on the phone before Lori said OK. He heard her call for Carl twice, second time informing him that his father was on the phone. Instead of hearing the phone being passed on, Carl had picked up the phone from a different part of the house.

"So what's this I hear about you getting into a fight?" Rick asked once Lori hung up her phone.

"Are you going to start in on me too?"

"I'm just wondering what was so bad that you had to get into a fight, getting yourself into trouble &amp; now I can't see you?"

"It wasn't my fault." Carl said after a moment of silence. "That doughebag called Mom a whore. Called you brain-dead."

Rick ran his fingers through his hair &amp; sighed at its length. He wasn't use to how short it was.

" Dad, I need to you tell about Shane &amp; Mom"

"I know Carl. I know about it."

Carl was quiet for so long Rick had thought he hung up. "Carl? You still there?"

"So what are you going to do about it?" Carl finally asked.

"I don't know. But I do know I still love your mother &amp; Shane. I'm sorry that you're dealing with this but we, the adults, will figure out the situation once I come home."

"How can you still love her?"

"Carl in the other world your mother dies thinking we hated her. That guilt drove me mad. I was unable to take care of you or your sister. It was a battle to get up everyday, thinking on how the people I loved were no longer there &amp; how it was my fault. I know that world isn't real but Carl it felt real! All the pain, all the love everything was real to me. I'm not going to make that mistake again. They made a mistake but they still love you. If anything were to happen to them you'd never get over this."

Rick could practically hear the Carl thinking over the phone. "OK."

Rick heard Lori's muffled voice. "I gotta go Dad, I'll call ya tomorrow after school yeah?"

Rick smiled. "Sounds great. Give your mother my love."

They said their good-byes then hung up. Rick leaned back in the chair. Suddenly a new strength came over him as he walked back over to his bed.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

Carl wandered into the Kitchen where his mother was cooking. He leaned against the wall not saying anything.

"How was your talk with your father?" Lori asked.

Carl ignored her question. "I'm mad at you about Shane. It was cool for a while but he's not my dad I'm sick of him trying to be."

Lori turned to face her son. She didn't say anything but nodded her head at him, allowing him to say what he needed to say.

"Dad knows about you and Shane. No, I didn't tell him. Not even when he was still in his coma so I don't know how he knows but he does." Carl paused. "But he still loves you. And I- I do too. I'm still mad at you." He clarified. "But thinking about dad being in a coma made me think, I want you to know that."

Lori couldn't keep the tears from falling down her face as she walked over to give him a hug. Carl remained stiff at first but then leaned into it. For a quick moment he wrapped his arms around her &amp; held her tight before letting go.

Lori wiped the tears off her face. "I love you too. I"m sorry about Shane. I'll talk to him."

Carl nodded at his mother before leaving the room.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! How did everyone enjoy that premiere?! Anyways here's a new chapter!**

* * *

Rick looked around the room one more time, making sure he hadn't forgotten anything. He finally got the Okay from the doctor to go home.

"You're progressing quite well . Even better than expected." Dr. S had said when he came in for his last check-up a couple of days ago. "I want to run a few more test but I think you should be able to go home by the end of the week."

Rick was pulled from his memory when Lori knocked on the door. "Ready?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Almost. Amy wanted to say good-bye before I left." He looked up at the clock. "She should be here any minute."

Lori nodded her head. "Alright I'll go start on the paperwork. Join me when you're done?"

Rick nodded his head and with that Lori left.

TWDTWD

As Lori walked to the front desk last night's conversation with Shane popped into her head.

"_So what are we going to do with Rick?" Shane asked._

"_What do you mean?" Lori replied not looking up from her task of cutting carrots._

"_You know what I mean Lor." Lori twitched her noise when he called her that. She wasn't very fond of the nickname._

"_He's my husband, Shane. He's coming home." _

"_It's gonna be awfully crowed don't you think?" He took a swig from his beer._

_Lori set her knife down. Slowly she turned to look at him. " I think for the next couple of days you should go back to you place."_

_Shane just stared at her, saying nothing. _

Lori shook the memory from her head bringing herself back to the present. The night ended with Shane saying how unfair she was treating him now that Rick woke up. Lori knew she was &amp; she hated herself for it. The guilt bubbled so strongly in her she was having a hard time putting on a smile for Rick. Of course she was happy her husband was coming home but her situation with Shane made it feel dirty.

TWDTWD

A few minutes after Lori left Amy walked in.

"How are you feeling, Rick?" She asked, cheery as always.

Rick smiled. "Good, thanks to you."

"I did nothing. It was all you. I didn't even have to fight you into therapy which isn't something I can say often." Amy waved her hand at his compliment.

"Don't cut yourself short sis." Rick's felt his heart jump into his throat. Could it be?

"Oh, Rick I brought my sister to work today. I wanted to show her what I do. Rick this is my sister, Andrea." Amy stepped out-of-the-way &amp; showcased off her sister.

Rick had to clench his fist to stop himself from running to her. Andrea looked amazing. She had a glow on her that Rick had never seen before.

"_Never seen ever." _He reminded himself. _"You've never met this woman before."_

"Nice to finally meet you." Andrea held out her hand. "Amy has been talking about her protegé none stop."

Rick shook her hand. "I feel like I know you from how much Amy has been talking about you."

"Whatever she's been telling you is a lie. Unless it was good things."

Rick laughed. "It's been a little bit of both."

"OK, enough talk before I really get in trouble." Amy jumped in. "I'll miss you. I hope to see you again." Amy hugged him. "But not in here." She clarified backing away from the hug.

"You too, Amy. Well I better get going. I'm sure Lori is done with the paper work."

TWDTWD

"Well now I see why you talked about him so much." Andrea said, watching Rick walk down the hallway.

"Andrea! He's married." Amy gave a mock horrified look to her sister.

"What did he do to be in here?"

"Got shot. There was a third gun man in a car chase they had two years ago. No one knew about him until he shot rick."

"car chase? Shootings? Apparently this Podunk town is a more interesting than I thought."

Amy playfully but not so gently smacked her sister's arm. "Come on, Andrea. This place isn't so bad."

Andrea bit her tongue from saying anything. She was here to visit her little sister which she didn't get to do as often as she liked and she wasn't going to ruin it by making snide comments.

"I still don't understand why you picked here of all places. Amy, you got some really good offers from some amazing hospitals."

"Do you remember that quarry we had that picnic in a couple of summers ago?" Amy asked as her and her sister walked the halls. "When you and I did that road trip back to school?"

Andrea thought. She remembered the road trip but not the picnic. "No. Should I?"

"You and I fought when we first started. I thought the whole way was going to be like that. But then you and I stopped in this town. We were getting some food to eat along the way but someone suggested we try that quarry. So we got what we needed and we went there. We fished, than ate what we caught."

Andrea suddenly remembered. "That's when we figured out Dad knew how different we are &amp; how much he loved us."

Amy nodded her head &amp; smiled. "When we got back on the road we didn't argue once. Not even over the radio. Growing up we were never close. Too big of an age difference. But now? You're my best friend. Whenever anything happens you're the first person I want to tell."

Andrea linked her arm with Amy's. "You're my best friend too. I love telling you everything about my day."

Amy squeezed her sister's arm. " I know you'll think it's silly but this place brought us closer together. I knew from the moment we hit the road again I wanted to come back. I knew I belonged here."

Andrea smiled. "No I don't think that's silly." The two of them laughed and wiped the tears they pretended they didn't have. " Now how about some lunch?"

* * *

**What do you guys think? I enjoyed writing that sister moment &amp; i hoped you guys liked it. Leave me a review!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody! so far im loving this season! Anyways here you go! Enjoy!**

* * *

Rick grumbled as Lori pushed him in wheelchair through the hospital. Even though he was as good as new they insisted he use the chair. "Policy." They said.

He was sitting in his chair looking around the waiting room.

"Mrs. Peletier?" A Nurse called.

Rick turned his neck so fast he cringed as the pain shot through him. His eyes scanned through the crowd looking for her. Where was she?

He didn't recognize her until she followed the nurse through the doors. Rick couldn't believe that was carol. She looked so different than the woman he knew from the prison. Her hair was the same length but it hung limp on her cheeks instead of the wispy curls she had always been trying to tame. Her clothes where loose and baggy. Her eyes focused on the floor her head sitting in between her shoulders. This was the woman he met at the quarry.

Rick felt like he could cry. Michonne's life was good, Lori was alive, Carl and Judith were having a normal childhood, hell even Amy &amp; Andrea were happy. Not carol though. For a crazy moment he missed the other world. The one where carol was strong and sure of herself. Where she made decisions he couldn't. It was why he kicked her out. It wasn't a total lie when he said it was for his children. Carol made a choice and even though it had been the wrong one she stood by it because at least she had done something in an attempt to save the group. Rick envied her and that scared him. He was struggling with wanting to protect his family and the needing to keep his humanity. He was so caught between the two he gave up leadership in fear of making the wrong choices. It scared him on how much he didn't think she was wrong in what she had done. So he banished her.

Rick stared at the door she had disappeared through, his thoughts wandered to another person who had changed for the better during the Apocalypse. Where was Daryl? What was he doing? Suddenly Rick realized how much he missed Daryl. Rick knew what he had to do. He needed to get his family back together.

TWDTWDTWD

Rick took a cautious step into his house. The walls were filled with pictures some old, some new, he noticed as he looked at them. There was the picture of him and Lori on their wedding day. Underneath that where the pictures of his children's birth. His jaw twitched when he saw Shane sitting next to a tired Lori holding Judith. It was then a reality he never had to deal with before was thrown into his face. Judith might not be his. He had known there was a chance but the instance he held that little girl he forgot all else. Now here it was, standing in his home.

When he turned Lori was standing behind him. They stood there saying nothing but the air was anything but silent.

Lori switched her weight. What was Rick going to do? They can't run from it much longer. Shane wasn't here but he was everywhere.

"I'm going to go take a nap." Rick said, leaving the room.

Lori wanted scream at him but instead she nodded her head.

TWDTWDTWD

"Rick! Rick wake up!" Rick threw his arms up trying to knock away whoever was touching him.

The hands that had been shaking him let go.

Rick looked around in confusion. Where was he?

"Rick?" He whipped his eyes towards the voice.

Lori was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at him with worry.

Rick remembered everything. The hospital. Seeing Amy alive, carol beaten down.

He was dreaming again. Something he had been able to avoid while at the hospital but not so successful once home.

He sat up rubbing his face. "I'm sorry, baby. I was just a having a dream."

"Sounded more like a nightmare." She shootched closer but still kept her distance.

"Did I hurt?" Rick asked.

Lori shook her head. "No, you just scared me."

Rick laid back down, he patted the spot next, inviting Lori to lay with him. They laid with her head on his chest, Rick running his fingers through her hair.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Rick wasn't sure. He told Carl a little bit about his coma dreams a decision he now regrets. Carl is just a kid. He doesn't need these thoughts in his head.

"They feel so real, Lori."

She moved her head to look at him.

"When I'm dreaming I forget about here, now" He squeezed her. "You're dead in that world."

"Hey," she rubbed his face. "It's just a dream."

Rick looked down at her. "I'm not so sure it is."

"Then what is it?" She wasn't being condescending.

"I don't know." He sighed.

They laid quiet some more until they saw it was time to go get the children.

TWDTWDTWD

Carl had begged his mother to let him stay home from school to help with his dad coming home but she convinced to go by saying they needed to be slow with Rick.

While Rick had hated the fact that Carl wasn't going to be there he ended up being grateful. He didn't want Carl to see him after his dreams.

He sat on a bench waiting while Lori had gone off to the daycare to pick up Judith.

Carl came out with a group of friends, when he saw his dad waiting, he said a quick good-bye to them before making his way towards Rick.

"How was school?" He asked wrapping his arms on Carl's shoulders.

"Good. How was your day?"

Rick hesitated answering. "Boring."

"What did you do?"

Rick chuckled. "I took a nap."

"Man, you are boring. What's the first thing you do after sleeping for two years? Take a nap. Boring old man." Carl laughed.

Rick ruffled Carl's hair as they walked towards the daycare.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

The rest of the night went smooth. They went home Rick played with his children as Lori made dinner. Dinner was a little strange. After be constantly hungry for two years Rick couldn't get his fill. He saw the looks his wife and son gave him, which slowed his eating a little. He gave them some excuse about bad hospital food and having been fed through a tube which seemed to clear the bewilderment they had on their faces.

It had been so normal. There were no walkers to worry about. He had a too full stomach. He felt like he was waddling because of how much he ate.

"You really know how to make a girl feel good about her cooking." Lori giggled as she climbed into bed next to him once everyone else had been put to bed.

Instead of a grin laying there, Rick's face was grim.

"Rick?" She asked stroking his face.

Despite his fullness Rick felt another hungry come over him. He tangled his fingers into Lori's hair pulling her into a kiss.

Lori quickly responded to his lips.

It had been too long. Too long since he kissed his wife, since he made love to her.

But much sooner than he was pleased with she pulled away. "Rick I can't. Not until we talk, about Judith." She trailed off.

Rick didn't want to talk, at least not about Shane, but he wanted to sleep even less. "Alright, let's talk."

* * *

**I want to apologize for carol's name not being a capitol c. For some reason my computer wont let me do it &amp; spell check apparent doesn't recognize carol as a name or something. Anyways just wanted to let you know that was not something i missed i just can't fix it right now.****  
**

**Love it ? hate it? let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody! Did you survive the MSF? AHH i can't wait until feburary! Anyways here's the next chapter! I'm pretty happy with it &amp; i hope you enjoy it. Sorry for the wait. Heads up while there is not smut i do hint at it in this chapter. In my opinion it is still T-rated worthy material rather then m-rated so if you don't like that stuff you should be safe, just wanted to warn you guys. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The sky was turning pink in their room. Lori was laying her head down on Rick's lap, tears still drying on her face. They had talked all night. Lori went first, explaining the night it had happen and how fast everything moved after. Then Rick told his version. He spoke of thinking he had woken up in a world where the dead ate the living. He spoke of looking for and finding her. He told her of the CDC, and Hershel's farm. When he reached the part about his strained relationship with Shane, tears ran down Lori's face. When he told her he killed Shane, Lori held her hand to her mouth, in an attempt to silent her cries. Rick had held her, rubbing her back until she calmed down.

"How did you know?" Lori asked.

Rick was running his fingers through her hair. "I don't know."

Lori pushed herself up and sat crossed legged. "What now?"

Rick tore his gaze away from the sky outside, "I can move on. What happened, happened. We can't take it back but we can get past it. I love you, Lori. Nothings changed for me."

The smile on Lori's face hurt, it was stretched so wide. "We can still get a couple more hours of sleep, if you want."

TWDTWDTWDTWD

It was a quiet Saturday morning. Carl had gotten up early to go catch snakes and frogs with his friends. Judith had been fed and was now laying in between Rick's legs on the bed as he played with her. Judith was a friendly baby. Even though she didn't really know him she was happy to be entertained by Rick as Lori showered.

Lori's cell phone rang making Rick jump. He stared at it as it went off again. It rang third time.

"Rick will you get that, please?" Lori yelled from the shower.

Rick picked it up on the fourth ring pausing before he answered. "Hello?"

"Carl? It's Shane. Can you put your mom on?"

"Hey, Shane. It's Rick. Lori's in the shower."

"Oh." The silence on the phone was thick and awkward. Neither man knew what to say.

"So uh, what all has Lor told you?" Shane finally asked.

"Everything." Rick looked towards the t open door of the bathroom as he heard the shower turn off.

Lori came out, a towel wrapped around, her hair thrown in a bun. Judith grunted towards her mother, not liking being ignored. "Yes, sweet girl, Mommy sees you. Give me a moment. Whose on the phone, Rick?"

"Can I talk to Lori now?" Shane asked, having heard her voice.

"Shane wants to talk to you." Rick hadn't moved the phone away.

Lori tensed for a moment before nodding and held her hand out. Rick got off the bed and handed it to her.

"I'm going to go make some breakfast." He said taking Judith with him.

Lori took a deep breath, "Shane?"

"So he's answering your phone now?"

"I told him too. Anyways you're the one who was always answering my phone."

"I didn't call to fight."

"Then why did you call?" Lori asked letting her anger slip. "I told you I need time. I need to focus on Rick."

"I want to see Judith." Shane said after a moment of silence.

Lori sighed, sitting down on the bed. " I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Jesus Lor, he wakes up and I have to lose both of you? How is that fair to me?"

"It isn't fair but you know what else isn't fair? Rick has been awake for weeks and you've barely come by to see him. You are not the wounded one here, Shane. Think about what Rick is going through. I cheated on him! With you! His best friend!" Lori was starting to yell.

"How is that all my fault, huh?" He snapped. "I've not heard one complainant coming from you before now."

Lori pushed her wet bangs out of her face. She had been out of the shower about ten minutes now but was still just as wet, the humidity making it hard to dry off.

"Shane." She sighed.

"She's my kid, Lor." Lori could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Come get her in an hour."

After she got off the phone Lori finished getting dressed. She hated sleeping alone. Something she discovered after the first time her and Rick had fought. She no longer remember what the fight had been about but she did remember banishing Rick to the couch. She had not slept a wink that night. Even though the Georgia summer nights didn't always allow them to cuddle Lori found comfort in just having Rick there. Despite their fights before Rick's coma he still slept in their bed.

Shane was there when Lori needed someone. He was a comfort. A comfort that was becoming something she was deeply regretted.

TWDTWDTWD

Rick looked up from his cereal as Lori came down the stairs. He had heard the yelling but since it hadn't continued he didn't interrupted. "Everything OK?" He asked.

"Yeah." Lori nodded her head. She grabbed a bowl and spoon before joining Rick at table. "Shane is coming over to take Judith for a couple of hours."

Rick's gut twisted, he suddenly found himself with a lack of an appetite. He looked over to where Judith sat in her high chair playing with Cheerios. The fact that Judith wasn't his kept slapping him in the face. He loved her like his own. He looked hard at her, but try as he might he didn't see Shane. He saw Lori's big brown eyes, her nose &amp; chin. Judith's smile was Carl's, which was Rick's grandfather's smile. He looked back at Lori but she found her cereal very interesting.

"When will he be here?"

"Pretty soon." She looked up but not at him.

Rick nodded and took Judith out of her chair. "I'll go pack her a bag."

TWDTWDTWDTWD

The send off while awkward went smoothly. Judith was just as happy to see Shane as he was her. Shane told Lori of his plans to take her to the park and he'll have her home before dinner.

Once Judith was gone Lori could tell the relaxing day she had hoped for was not going to happen so she started cleaning. Rick had offered to go do some lawn work but Lori had refused.

"You need to rest. Doctor's orders." Rick had groaned but listened.

Carl came home for lunch. He had shown Rick pictures of all the frogs he had caught that morning, pride gleaming in his eyes.

"Go be a kid." Rick had said when Carl asked if he could go out again.

"Just be home for dinner." Lori shouted after him.

The cleaning had been short and now she found herself cuddling with Rick on the couch watching a movie.

When the love scene popped on Lori suddenly found Rick very distracting. He didn't wear any body-spray but his deodorant mixed with his own smell, Lori had always found intoxicating. She could tell Rick was feeling things as well. One hand scratched the back of her head, the other drawing circles up and down her leg.

When he kissed her Lori knew right away where things were going and she had no objections. He took her by the hand and led her to their room. Despite the years since their last time things moved slowly.

They fell asleep with Lori on her back and Rick's arm draped across her.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

The difference between Rick and Shane was, Rick had always been tender and caring. He focused on her and her pleasure while she would focus on his. Lori had been caught off guard when the stars exploded behind her eyelids. With Shane things were rough and demanding. She took what she wanted and he took his.

Lori realized how much she had truly missed her husband. She had blocked out the pain when Judith came along but now it hit her like a train on her chest. She had missed her sweet, quite Rick. Rick was never one for words bu his actions spoke well enough for him.

Lori looked over at his face. It was calm and smooth in his sleep. She had kissed his cheek not meaning to wake him but did anyways.

"I missed you." Lori spoke quietly. "You have no idea."

Rick smiled, "Yeah, I do. I missed this." He squeezed her. "I missed YOU, so much it drove me crazy." He kissed her shoulder.

Lori giggled gave him a quick peck before jumping up. "Come on. We gotta get dressed before the kids get home."

* * *

**Not too graphic right? Leave me a review &amp; let me know what you think!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Rick sat up from his dream so fast his head was spinning.

"Rick?" He heard Lori's voice thick with sleep but he didn't answer.

He threw the covers off of him and ran out. He turned on the hallway light before opening Carl's room. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw his boy sleeping soundly on his stomach, his arm dangling over the bed.. The light streamed across his bed but didn't hit his face. Rick walked into the room and picked up the comic he say laying where Carl must of dropped as he fell asleep. He set it on the nightstand next to the bed before sitting down.

"Rick?" He looked to see Lori in the door. Her face was hidden in shadows but he heard the concern in her voice.

"I just had to make sure he was ok." Rick rasped out. He pushed Carl's bangs back as he kissed his forehead. Rick took a deep breath smelling the shampoo before standing up and leaving his son to sleep.

Rick swallowed thickly, realizing he need to drink something. He knew it was just a dream but he could still taste the blood in his mouth. He walked into the kitchen turning on the light before getting a glass from the cupboard. He heard Lori walking softly behind him as he turned on the facet. He looked up into the window. Rick would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised when he saw his clean face.

He turned when he heard the fridge open and close. "Here." Lori handed him a beer. "You look like you could use something a little stronger." She took his water and set it on the counter.

They sat at the table saying nothing for a while. Rick watch the minutes tick by on the microwave clock. 4:23 AM. The red lights glared at him.

"I don't want you to know Lori." He finally spoke. "I don't want you to fear me."

Lori reached across the table for his hand. "I could never be scared of you, Rick"

"If you knew what I did." He trailed off pulling his hand from under her's. "I killed those men. Savagely. I was peace with what I had done." His thoughts traveled back to that road with Joe and his men.

"You haven't killed anybody. You can't scare me Rick Grimes." Lori remembered what Dr. S had said about Rick's dreams.

"_He isn't sleeping much the nurses tell me. The only time he does is after his sessions with Amy. She says he pushes himself much harder then he needs to." _

"_I don't understand." Lori was confused by what Dr. S was telling her._

"_I think he's afraid to sleep Mrs. Grimes. Some of the nurses have of heard him and your son talking. He talks of dead people walking and eating the living."_

"_They're just dreams though, right?" She asked._

_Dr. S hesitated. "Technically yes but put yourself in his place. Those dreams were his reality during the coma. The stories the nurses have heard." He trailed off. "You're not bringing your husband home from the hospital Mrs. Grimes, you're bringing him home from a war zone."_

_Lori sat down as she took this in. "Is he going be ok?"_

_Dr. S sat next to her. "I believe he's going to make a full recovery but we're gonna have to be patient with him. I think the best treatment is not discard his dreams. I believe once he gets home and gets back into the swing of things he'll stop having them but until then listen to him . He's going to struggle with what is real and what isn't."_

Lori grabbed Rick's face, making him look at her. "Talk to me, baby."

Rick looked deep into Lori's brown eyes. Could he tell her? Could he tell her about strangling a man with his belt? About that man's group finding him and the things they were going to do to Carl because of what he did. About how he stopped them buying ripping a man's throat out with his bare teeth.

Rick finished off his beer cringing at the taste of it now warm. He pulled himself from her grasp and got up to throw it away. He heard her sigh as he leaned against the counter.

"You know what the worst part about losing you was?" He looked hard at the ground. She didn't answer. "There was a moment , just a moment but I saw you looking out over the field and I knew. I knew we're going to OK. We still had to get through some things but." He left off. "That was the last time I ever saw you." He finally looked up at her.

Lori stood from the table and stepped right in front of Rick leaving no room for air. "Hey I'm here. Our children are safe asleep upstairs in they're rooms and we need you here. You and I can deal with this but you need let me help. Talk to me, Rick." She begged. "Please!"

Rick cupped her face. " I can't lose you again." He rasped.

"Then talk to me. I don't care how horrible it was I can take it. You don't have to do this alone. You are a good man, I've never doubted that and I never will." Her fingers tugged on his hair, their foreheads resting on each other.

Once the words came out Rick couldn't stop them. He told her everything that had happened since the Farm.

When he finished nothing was said until they were laying back in their bed.

"You protected our son." Lori whispered "How could I hate you for that?"

TWDTWDTWDTWD

Sunday the Grimes family spent all day getting ready for Rick's welcome home dinner. Rick's family and in-laws were coming to celebrate him waking up from the coma, along with some of his close friends . Lori and Carl focused on cooking while Rick was put on babysitting duty. How Rick could have overworked himself with a meat tenderizer he wasn't sure but when he tried to help he had been banished from the kitchen by a very stern wife. Things went smoothly leaving everybody plenty of time to get dressed before their guests started coming over.

Rick's parents were the first to show up. Rick had been OK until his mother pulled him into a tight hug and her smell overwelmed him. Rick cried like no grown man had ever cried before. His father had even shed a few tears as he embraced his son. Soon Lori's parents arrived along with everybody else. Hugs and tears filled the house as everybody said their hellos but were soon followed by laughter as they sat around telling stories of what had happened to them during Rick's coma.

Few of Lori's girlfriends had showed up, along with their husbands that Rick had been friendly with. When he asked one of his cop buddies that he use to work with they told him Shane said he was coming but dinner was starting to close and he had yet to show up. Despite how things were between them Rick had hoped he would show up.

Rick looked around the kitchen table with a smile on his face, glad that everyone was alive and healthy yet he felt as though things weren't complete. He longed to look up and see Glenn and Maggie whispering sweet nothings to each other. He wished for Hershel's voice saying Grace over dinner, Beth cooing softly to Judith and Carl pretending not be staring doe-eyed at her. Rick found himself wishing that there were more familiar faces amongst the ones that had become strangers to him.

After dessert, chocolate ice cream with cake, people started saying goodbyes with promises of calling soon. Rick walked each of them out waving goodbye as they drove off until finally it was just him, Lori and the kids.

TWDTWDTWD

"Please Lori, I'm not made out of glass. I can handle putting dishes away." Rick had finally managed to talk Lori into going to bed without him after they had tucked the kids in for the night.

Rick sat the table enjoying the sweet icy treat of ice cream. He had already put the dishes the washer and enjoyed the sound of it as he ate. He had forget how wonderful ice cream was. He missed the way it melted on your tongue but the flavor didn't disappear with it. He even missed the brain freeze. Rick moaned scoop after scoop and before he realized it he had finished off the carton. Once Rick had cleaned up his mess to he wandered into his bedroom and cuddled up to his wife, nothing but good thoughts and chocolate ran through his mind as he fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**AHHHH our beautiful walking dead has returned! Did you guys enjoy the new episode? I know i did. Anyways here's the next chapter!**

* * *

When Rick woke up and felt Lori's warm body next to his. He was lost. He looked around the room trying to get his bearings. Instead of sleeping on a paved road he was in a bed. Instead of trees he saw the soft blue walls of his home. Slowly reality came as his dreams faded. He was home. His wife was asleep next to him and his two children were safe in their beds. Rick sighed deeply as he curled into his wife, ready to just lay quietly next to her, when the alarm went off.

Lori groaned as she woke up and hit the snooze button. "Time to get up." She yawned. "I have to go into work today. They said if they're slow they'll let me leave early but with Summer starting I don't know how likely that'll be."

After Rick had gone into the coma Lori's life as a housewife had ended. Her brother offered her a job as the secretary for his lawn service. Chad, Lori's brother, had been expanding his services into neighboring towns and with business booming he need someone to help with the books. Lori had been going to school for accounting before she had dropped out. She had always been good with numbers and math so it only made sense to offer the job to his sister.

"Do you want me to leave Judith with you today? Or should I take her to daycare?" She asked getting off the bed to dress.

"Leave her with me. We're gonna need all the money we can get to pay off those hospital bills." Rick stretched out on the bed. Man he had forgotten how good a soft mattress felt.

"Actually, those are mostly paid off." Lori called from the bathroom.

Rick got up and leaned against the bathroom door. "How's that?"

Lori finished brushing her teeth. "Your cop buddies had a charity jar going around town. Set them up in the stores and such. They also did some raffle tickets. People were eager to help out a local hero."

"Yeah," He chuckled. "Some hero I am." Rick grabbed her as she walked by him and kissed her deeply which she eagerly returned. "I love this."

Lori looked at him with a question on her face. "I love getting up with you and talking bills."

"It's funny what you miss during the apocalypse." Lori laughed, leaving their bedroom to get Judith up.

"Yeah it is." Rick said to himself as he finished getting dressed.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

With Judith on his hip Rick waved good-bye to Carl and Lori as they left for school and work. It was strange knowing his whole day was a day full of nothing. It was fun for a couple hours but after the past two years Rick couldn't really stand to stay still too long. He thought he would enjoy the rest but instead he found himself always moving, having to do something.

"Come on." He said as he packed Judith into her stroller. "Let's go for a walk."

It was a nice day as they walked around the town talking to people. It was a small town and being a sheriff deputy who had been shot during a car chase who then woke up two years later made him the most exciting then to happen for at least a couple decades. Not to mention he was walking around with a cute baby.

Rick hadn't planned on it but he wound up at the sheriff station. He stared up at the red brick building before him, thinking off the last time he was here before going in.

"Well bless my soul, look at who finally decided to come by and say hi." Rick smiled as, Sydney the woman who ran the front desk came forward. The two embraced each other like old friends before she bent down to pick up the baby.

"So how have things been going?" Rick asked they sat down and talked.

An hour had passed before Judith had decided she was hungry. Sydney passed her off to Rick and he had just started feeding her when a loud voice yelled their way.

"Is that Rick Grimes?"

Rick turned towards the voice and smiled at his boss, well old boss. The heavy set man had huge grin on his face as he shook Rick's hand then pulled him into a hug.

"How are you? I didn' get ta talk ya much at the dinner last night." Sheriff Marcus asked once he back away from the hug. Judith grunted in between them.

Rick adjusted her while shrugging his shoulders., "I'm doing OK."

"Good, good." Marcus smacked Rick's shoulder, " Hey I got a proposition for ya. Got a minute?"

"Yeah. Can you watch her for me?" Rick turned back Sydney.

"Of course." The woman jumped up, excited to watch the baby. "She'll be fine with me."

Rick nodded at her then followed Marcus to his office.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Rick was walking back to the front doors, his head down as Marcus's words rattling around is his head, when he heard Shane's voice.

"Is Lori here?" Rick could hear the hope in his voice.

"No, uh," Sydney looked at a lost for words when Rick rounded the corner and came into sight.

Shane turned, holding Judith, to follow her line of vision and when he saw Rick his face went passive. "Rick."

"I didn't see you at the dinner last night." Rick stopped in front of him, hands on his hips.

"Yeah well truth be told I wasn't sure I'd been welcomed." Shane's head was bent slightly but he held eye contact.

"You were invited. I had hoped to see you there."

Surprise covered Shane's face. "Next time. Well I gotta head back to work." He kissed Judith's head before putting her back into her stroller, ignoring Rick's outstretched arms, then walked away.

Rick and Sydney stood for a moment unsure what to say or to do in the awkward silence.

"You truly are a hero." She said breaking the quiet. "I mean you're so accepting about things between Lori and Shane."

"No." Rick shook his head. "I'm no hero. Just a man who has learned to not let the little things destroy any moment of happiness you can get."

"This is a little thing?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes." His voice wasn't sharp but he made it clear there was no room for discussion.

Sydney nodded her head. Judith started to fuss in her seat.

"Well I better head out. It's time for her nap." Rick said good-bye after he gathered the toys that had made their way out the diaper bag and headed out.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"Marcus offered me a job." Rick said as he and Lori cleaned up the table after dinner

Lori hesitated looking towards the living room where Carl and Judith were, Carl too focused on his homework to listen to his parents and Judith too young. "What did you say?"

"I said I would talk to you." Rick handed her a plate, getting them moving again.

Lori didn't say anything until they were at the sink. "What do you want me to say? You just woke up from a coma after being shot."

Rick could hear her struggling to keep the anger out of her voice. "I wouldn't be an officer. I would be a mentor. They hired a new recruit. I would just hang around her, showing her the ropes. I want to do this Lori but if you say no, then that's it. I won't do it."

"I get the final say?" She asked.

Rick nodded his head.

"Would you be out in the field?"

"Yes." Rick tilted his head side to side. "In a sense. Mostly just sitting in the car, watching her as she handles calls. I won't be doing any actually work. Just watching her and correcting if need be."

Lori took a big sigh letting it out slowly. "Can I have some time to think about it?"

"'Course." Rick grinned a little. "Truth, that's more then I was expecting."

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. The words flowed from me and on to the page so i hope you guys enjoyed as well. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
